la prima de Relena
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: Una chica busca vengar a sus padres... que han sido encarcelados por Relena
1. Una chica llamada Artemis

LA VISITA  
  
Ese día llegaría la prima de Relena a pasar el verano con ella, Artemis se llamaba; Relena no la recordaba... pero por algo empezaría.  
  
Relena estaba aburrida de esperar, el aeropuerto estaba plagado de gente...  
  
"Heero, ¿donde estarás?...Por Dios...?"  
  
-Señorita Relena, su prima ya llegó  
  
En eso llevaron a una chica de desordenado aspecto, con jeans sucios ,el cabello con trencitas y la cara cubierta de pecas, iba custodiada por policías  
  
-Ya suéltenme... no soy terrorista, y denme mi maleta  
  
Relena llegó a intervenir por ella -Suéltela oficial, es familiar mía  
  
El oficial la soltó bruscamente, Artemis se arregló la chaqueta y se dirigió a Relena sonriendo.  
  
-Relena!! Wow... estás muy cambiada, o bueno no tanto...  
  
-¿Artemis? ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-No a mi nada... siempre me visto vanguardista, ¿que son esos trapos Relena?  
  
-es que... verás por mi cargo tengo que vestirme formal y...  
  
-ok ok... ¿tu casa está lejos?-preguntó bostezando  
  
-No tanto, deja que Eric te ayude con tu maleta...  
  
Artemis subió a la limosina seguida de Relena.  
  
-¿Y que tal de chicos, prima?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca  
  
-Pues... hay uno pero vive lejos  
  
Artemis cambió la cara por completo  
  
-el mío también... tengo... casi ocho meses de no verlo y... casi lo pierdo  
  
-Yo también, casi pierdo el mío... y todo por culpa de esta guerra  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Relena, la madre de ésta se sorprendió al ver lo sucia que llegaba su sobrina  
  
-Artemis... ¿qué tal tus padres, Danielle y Harry?  
  
-¿qué no recuerda tía? Murieron hace dos meses...los mataron-dijo bruscamente  
  
-oh... disculpa es sólo que  
  
-¿Puedo ver mi habitación ya?-preguntó Artemis  
  
-Oh sí claro... llévala Relena  
  
Relena condujo a Artemis hasta llegar a su habitación  
  
-Esta es, aquí está tu baño y este balcón da al jardín  
  
-Gracias prima, ¿a que horas me tengo que levantar? -el desayuno se sirve a las 9:00 AM en punto, y el almuerzo a las 2:00 PM en punto  
  
-Todo indica que me quedaré sin desayuno...-murmuró para si-con esta manía de levantarme tarde...  
  
puso su maleta sobre la cama y la abrió  
  
-Te traje esto... -dijo extendiendo un paquete-la verdad tenía mucho de no verte y no sabía que traerte  
  
-Gracias, Artemis  
  
Relena vió que yacían varios hierros sobre la cama  
  
-¿qué es todo eso?-preguntó  
  
-armas desarmadas, mira  
  
y empezó a armar un fusil como una profesional  
  
-¡ARTEMIS! ¿POR QUÉ CARGAS ARMAS?  
  
-Cálmate, pacifista... no mataré si no te matan a ti, a la tia o a mi... las tengo para defenderme... después de que mataron a mis padres, tengo que protegerme de algún modo...  
  
Relena la miraba curiosamente  
  
-Tengo M16, granadas... también pólvora para fabricarlas yo...  
  
-¿Cuántos años tienes ya?-preguntó Relena  
  
-15... casi 16  
  
-¿y ya puedes manejar esas armas?  
  
-Uno aprende*bostezo*si no te importa... estoy cansada y -no, no es molestia Artemis, Buenas noches...  
  
Artemis apartó su maleta y se tiró sobre su cama, pronto estaba profundamente dormida. 


	2. la fiesta y el invitado especial

LA FIESTA Y EL INVITADO  
  
Misteriosamente se despertó con los primeros rayos solares que entraron por su ventana  
  
"ese chico... de no haber sido por él quizá no hubiera vivido..y ahora aparece hasta en mi sueños, creo que necesito azúcar..."  
  
y sacó una barra de chocolate de su pantalón "...También necesito un baño, apesto... mas me vale estar limpia..."  
  
Al poco tiempo ya estaba bañada, limpiando un arma pequeña; de repente tocaron su puerta  
  
-¿Artemis? ¿estás despierta?  
  
-Si, claro... ya salgo-dijo guardando el arma en una gaveta y arreglando su cabello  
  
Al salir, Artemis soltó un resoplido por ocultar su carcajada... Relena había tratado de imitar su estilo fallidamente  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? ¿dónde dejaste tus faldas?  
  
-Es que, pensé que me vería como tú  
  
-Ok, ok... veamos que tenemos aquí... cambia esos pantalones por unos que te cubran los zapatos, si fueran tennis o botas militares en lugar de esos incómodos tacones... y esa camisa de botones, cambiála por una de algodón...  
  
AL poco tiempo, Artemis y Relena estaban iguales, bajaron y comieron cereal para el desayuno. Entonces Relena dijo  
  
-¿Te parece si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida?  
  
-¿Para quién?-preguntó irónicamente Artemis  
  
-Pues para ti!!!  
  
-No me gustan las fiestas, Relena... te lo agradezco pero no  
  
-Vamos Artemis...Para que conozcas gente  
  
Después de un tiempo la convenció, pero con la condición que sería una fiesta informal. Y que le presentaría gente que de verdad se pudiese llevar con ella.  
  
La fiesta fue planeada para ese viernes... y ahí estaban, con botellas de soda y tazones de nachos y papas fritas. Artemis bajó al rato, para ver como estaba el ambiente, y ahí se topó con las amiguitas de Relena  
  
-Señorita Relena ¿Es esta su prima?  
  
-Se parece a la del show de mtv... -Artemis, ellas son Pili, Mili y Fili... mi club de fans, digo mis amigas  
  
-Hola chicas, Soy Artemis Raberba  
  
-¿Raberba? He oído ese nombre antes...-dijo Relena de repenté quedó como petrificada-espera, creo q he visto a alguien  
  
Relena corrió y se puso a platicar con un chico, Artemis pensó "¡¡No puede ser!! Es...¡Heero Yuy!" y corrió tras de ella hasta llegar a Heero quien quiza ya tenía un tiempo de conocerla y tenían cierta confianza por que al verla la abrazó y dejó a Relena parada, en medio de la sala donde habían puesto música de Kylie Minogue y Sophie Ellis Bextor, y se alejó con Artemis, dejando a todos en la fiesta con cara de asombro.  
  
  
  
-Es... tan... tan extraño verte de nuevo Diana...  
  
-Shh, aquí no soy Diana, soy Artemis...  
  
-¿Te cambiaste el nombre?  
  
-Estoy de misión, matar a la Peacecraft esta...  
  
Era exactamente la misma misión que Heero tenia hace 8 meses...  
  
-Por cierto, me enteré que eso te tocaba a ti  
  
-Si... pero no pude, es decir, luego vi que ella era pacifista y...-titubeó Heero  
  
-ok ok...¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-interrumpió Artemis  
  
-Pues, ahí... reina la calma tan sólo en la mitad del universo, la otra mitad sigue igual o peor... vine aquí a recargar a mi Gundam, ¿Tienes a tu angel wings?  
  
-Nope, estalló con todo y tripulante, pero la tripulante fue atendida a tiempo y por eso no murió-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente  
  
Se quedaron callados un buen momento, luego dijeron al unísono  
  
-Te extrañé  
  
"Que tonto se oyó eso" Pensó Artemis, "Ha sido lo mas ridículo que he dicho desde que abrí la boca" Pensó Heero  
  
-Por cierto... ¿Qué fue de tus padres? ¿Los liberaron?  
  
-Nope, la Relena esa... los encarceló injustamente, pensaban distinto a ella... querían que se repartieran las colonias entre la gente que no tenía donde vivir, pero esta mensa se negó  
  
-¿Cómo escapaste entonces?-preguntó Heero levantándose al mismo tiempo que Artemis  
  
-Magnetismo animal-sonrió esta-¿Entramos a la fiesta?  
  
-No, no... mejor quedémonos afuera  
  
-¿Vamos a la costa que queda aquí cerca?  
  
-Dale, vamos Artemis-dijo poniédole la mano sobre sus hombros.  
  
Mientras caminaban por la playa, Artemis le preguntó  
  
-¿Qué ha sido de Duo,Trowa y el imbécil de Wufei? Heero se rió  
  
-Duo, ahí con su deadsythe, Trowa, trabaja en un circo... Y Wufei, nunca sé donde está  
  
-Quisiera ver a Duo, es uno de mis mejores amigos... en cuanto a Wufei, nunca me llevé bien con él, primero por que es un idiota sexista y segundo por que es un tarado en las clases  
  
(flashback) Sale Artemis como de 10 años, brackets, el cabello rojo y Wufei frente a ella  
  
-Eres una niña, no puedes pelear  
  
-cállate, al menos trato, y soy buena en...  
  
Wufei le pega una patada fuertísima en la quijada, quebrándosela, Artemis toma arena del suelo y la arroja a los ojos de Wufei dejándolo ciego, luego le mete un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la nariz dejándolo sangrante en el suelo  
  
(fin del flashback)  
  
-Nunca te llevaste bien con Wufei...  
  
-No, nunca... ¿regresamos? Relena debe de estar loca llorando por mi...  
  
Entraron al jardín, y Artemis le indicó como subir a su habitación por el balcón, subieron por ahí, se despidieron y Heero se fue. 


	3. En la escuela

-Artemis?? ¿Estás alli Artemis?  
  
"Diablos"  
  
-Artemis, Relena y yo te queremos llevar a desayunar a un lugar aquí cerca...  
  
-En un segundo tía-dijo Artemis levantándose y poniendose unos jeans y una playera negra que decía "a.w."  
  
Salió ya mas o menos despierta, Relena estaba esperándolas en la limosina  
  
-Me contó Relena que llegó un buen amigo tuyo ayer a la fiesta  
  
-pues... de hecho tía, es mi novio  
  
Relena palideció -¿Tu novio?  
  
-si... Tenemos casi dos años de andar juntos...  
  
-y ocho meses de no verse-agregó Relena  
  
-Tu lo has dicho querida-dijo sonriendo  
  
Relena no comió, sólo probó un poco de té y una tostada, mientras que Artemis comió como si no hubiese cenado la noche anterior. Una señora se acercó a la mamá de Relena  
  
-Artemis, Relena, vayan a caminar si quieren... platicaré con ella un momento-dijo la señora Darlien  
  
Artemis tomó el pan que quedaba y se lo iba comiendo en el camino.  
  
-Artemis... tu... ¿quieres a Heero? Digo ¿Nunca has dudado de su amor?  
  
-Pues... yo no, no sé si el del mío, tan pronto como acabe esta guerra y tengamos 18 años planeamos casarnos  
  
-¿Casarse?  
  
-Sip...Ya sabes, una ceremonia con abogado y todo -si... es que, me disculparás, a mi me gustaba Heero, y llegué a pensar que yo le gustaba a él, por cierto ¿Cómo es que se conocen?  
  
-Aterrizó cerca de mi casa, lo vi, me vió... la verdad no recuerdo... Son esas cosas que pasan así por así  
  
-entiendo-mintió Relena, por que es tan mensa que no había entendido-Debes entonces conocer a Duo maxwell y a Quatre Raberba  
  
-¿Duo? Es mi mejor amigo... pero no conozco a ese Raberba del que me hablas, ¡Qué coincidencia! Tiene mi apellido... Raberba  
  
El verano pasó casi volando, Artemis recibió una carta con un poco de dinero para estudiar ese año en la escuela pacifista de Relena. La primera clase fue mas o menos así  
  
-Buenos días, que feliz tenerlas de vuelta a todas  
  
-Buenos días señorita Relena-dijeron un montón de niñas  
  
-Tenemos una nueva estudiante, se negó a usar el uniforme de niñas, usará pantalones como cualquier chico... es mi... prima, preséntate-dijo notablemente avergonzada  
  
-Soy Artemis Raberba Fortescue, tengo 15 años... casi 16 y... hola a todas  
  
-Hola señorita Raberba  
  
"Todas parecen clones, que asco" Pensó Artemis  
  
-Espero que hayan tenido tiempo durante el verano para escribir su ensayo sobre el cambio en la galaxia  
  
Artemis levantó la mano  
  
-¿Si? Artemis  
  
-Relena, no me dijiste nada sobre eso  
  
-¿Ah si? Bueno... pues haz una actividad para mañana... una actividad libre- le dijo  
  
-¿puedo hacerla ahora mismo? Digo, será interesante para todas estas chicas pacifistas saber como desactivar una bomba de tiempo  
  
Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo asombradas  
  
-No se asusten, es sólo un señuelo, si corto mal un cable...sonará una alarma, nada más... Observen, con un cuchillo de cocina o navaja, levanten esta tapa de aquí; saquen esta tarjeta de chips ¿La ven?  
  
Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza  
  
-con el mismo cuchillo o navaja, saquen lentamente la tarjeta... así, con cuidado de no romper un cable, ahora sí corten el cable verde que salía de la tarjeta... sólo falta cortar estos alambres que se atan a la dinamita y ¡presto!  
  
Las niñas le aplaudieron, Relena quebró el lápiz que sostenía entre sus manos  
  
-Bien hecho,Artemis... pienso que tú deberías de dar esta clase...-dijo tratando de ser sarcástica  
  
-Con gusto Relena, siéntate...  
  
Y Artemis dio la clase ese día...Las niñas estaban encantadas, Artemis era una buena profesora, aprendieron a desarmar ametralladoras y armas de fuego, cosa muy útil cuando se está en guerra  
  
Esa noche, Relena le dijo a Artemis durante la cena  
  
-Tus clases estuvieron interesantes...  
  
-Gracias, Relena  
  
-¿Dónde aprendiste? Digo, esa habilidad parece la de una veterana de guerra  
  
-El servicio secreto de mis padres me enseñó, mis padres fueron muertos por Romefeller... y claro, siempre quisieron que yo aprendiera a defenderme, fue por todo lo que se que escape con vida, debe ser horrible, Relena... eso que te maten por pensar distinto al que manda en tu país ¿No?  
  
Relena asintió con la cabeza y siguió tomando su sopa  
  
Artemis subió a su habitación y se puso la pijama, encendió su lámpara y se puso a leer su libro, en eso oyó golpecitos secos en su ventana, era Heero cargando un bulto... 


	4. Ella no es como tú

Artemis corrió a abrirle  
  
-Heero!! ¿Qué traes...?¡¡Duo!!  
  
-Lo hirieron, fue una suerte haber llegado a tiempo a su "casa", lo hubiesen matado si...  
  
-No pierdas tiempo y llévalo a un hospital...  
  
-ese es el problema, no tiene seguro  
  
-Yo pago... no hay problema, tengo un poco de dinero guardado y...  
  
-Relena lo anda buscando, Artemis querida, si va a un hospital, lo encuentra  
  
Artemis ayudó a Heero a colocar a Duo sobre su cama, Duo gimió como un niño  
  
-Heero, tiene una contusión cerca de sus costillas... parece que le quebraron una costilla, también parece que le quebraron tres dedos... y tiene una puñalada a la altura del hígado-dijo muy segura Artemis  
  
-¿Nunca pensaste estudiar medicina, Diana?-preguntó Heero mirándola a los ojos  
  
-Artemis... y no, hasta no haber rescatado a mis padres...y quítate del medio  
  
-¿Te pasa algo,Artemis?  
  
-Pasa que ya me enteré de lo que hubo entre Tu y Relena... así que vete, nada tienes que hacer aquí, yo cuidaré de Duo-replicó sin mirarlo  
  
-Relena es una niña estúpida que imagina cosas-dijo Heero seriamente mientras miraba como Artemis le ponía un suero a Duo  
  
-Tan estúpida que no te atreviste a matarla, Heero; la amabas ¿No?  
  
-No... Artemis  
  
-Vete...  
  
-Escúchame, no la maté por que le pensaba sacar dinero para los Gundams y esas cosas que se necesitan en una guerra, aprovechándome de su estupidez  
  
Artemis tarareaba una canción mientras vendaba la mano de Duo, al oír esto paró en seco  
  
-me lo juras Heero?  
  
-Te lo juro por mi wing zero-dijo con su mano extendida  
  
Artemis sonrió y le dio un beso  
  
-oigan pajaritos... no me darán algo para el dolor ¿o si?-dijo Duo entre dientes  
  
-Duo!! No hables, ahora mismo te doy algo...  
  
Artemis sacó unas píldoras de un maletín, se las dio mientras Duo contaba lo que había pasado  
  
-Son de la dizque organización pacifista...creen que todavía peleo, andan amenazando a los que creen soldados...  
  
-Vaya que sí, a mis padres les ha pasado lo mismo  
  
-¿Los Fortescue? Pero si solo buscaban tierras para las personas que no poseían un hogar  
  
-Pues verás, los tacharon de guerrilleros subversivos o algo así... y los metieron a la cárcel, todo me ha quedado a mí... Diana Fortescue, supuestamente desaparecí en una misión con Angel Wings... pero no hay pruebas de mi muerte, por eso no pueden confiscar mis bienes  
  
-¿Qué no te llamabas Artemis??-preguntó Heero  
  
-Tu tampoco te llamas Heero Yuy... ni tu apellido es Maxwell, Duo-respondió Artemis con lógica  
  
Duo se quedó dormido, Artemis le había dado un sedante.  
  
-Cuidalo-susurró Heero-es un buen guerrero el Maxwell este...Cuida que no te vean, suerte-le dio un beso y se fue  
  
Artemis cerró la ventana, las cortinas, se echó al lado de Duo y se quedó dormida, o casi dormida  
  
-Duo??  
  
-Mhm...  
  
-Tú crees que Heero se haya enamorado de Relena?  
  
-NO, estoy seguro de eso...  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Por que no es como tú... y ya cállate y duérmete...  
  
"por que no es como yo??" se preguntó mientras se dormía.  
  
-Abre Artemis!!! Se nos hace tarde "por un demonio..."-Relena, hoy no iré a tus clases... estoy indispuesta  
  
-¿indispuesta?¿Necesitas alguna medicina?  
  
-No... es cansancio, hice ejercicio anoche y tengo un poco de fiebre por eso -esta bien, que sigas mejor  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Artemis se levantó y se echó agua en la cara... pronto descubrió que tenía hambre, pero no quiso despertar a Duo, Bajo por su balcon, robó algo en la cocina y regresó a su cuarto. Duo estaba de pie arreglando su larga trenza  
  
-Duo Maxwell-dijo sonriendo con ironía  
  
-¿Artemis, verdad? Artemis asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Todavía te recuerdo peliroja... en el campamento de entrenamiento, con tu boca llena de metal  
  
Artemis sonrió ofreciédole una barra de chocolate  
  
-no gracias... no tengo hambre...  
  
-Tuve que teñir mi pelo de negro... la peacecraft me recordaba peliroja también, y los brackets tambien me los quitaron hace poco  
  
-¿La vas a matar?-preguntó el chico sorprendido  
  
-Si, para liberar a mis padres y devolverle sus tierras a la gente que no tiene... en tres días mas o menos, sedantes y una bomba que no alcance a llegar hasta el baño de mi habitación...  
  
-Eres un genio... en serio te lo digo Fortescue  
  
Artemis abrio su correo  
  
" Permiso para ejecutar misión Nombre clave: Artemis Raberba Fortescue Sexo: femenino  
  
Edad: 15 años estatura: 1.56 peso: 95lbs  
  
Ojos: Verde Oscuro Cabello: Negro  
  
Origen etnico: Británica Mobile Suit: Angel Wings"  
  
-Ven a revisar Duo... a ver que esta mal  
  
-¿Raberba?-se sorprendió  
  
-Sip... veras es una larga historia... 


	5. el secreto de Artemis

*Flashback *  
  
Artemis yace sobre la dorada arena del desierto, sola, deshidratada... Su Angel Wings a un lado, semidestruido  
  
"Lo siento mamá, papá... no los podré liberar, me siento tan mal con ustedes... Lo siento tanto, siento tanto haberlos defraudado... En cuanto a ti Heero Yuy; espero que no te afecte saberme muerta en batalla, espero no defraudarte tampoco... Me diste tu confianza y tu cariño hasta el último momento..."  
  
En eso oyó los sonidos de otros mobil suit  
  
"Ahí vienen, me matarán, destruirán mi Angel Wings... o me torturarán para luego matarme, ya no me importa"  
  
De repente oyó sonidos de personas que se bajaban, y sintió alguien que le dio agua la que bebió con avidez... para luego desmayarse  
  
* FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
  
-Y luego me enteré que había sido rescatada por un chico de mi edad llamado Quatre Raberba Winner, me cuidó todo ese tiempo, me ayudó a reparar mi angel wings, me prestó su apellido para esta misión  
  
-Entiendo, ¿Sabe Heero todo esto?  
  
-Sólo la mitad... no sabe que fue Quatre el que me rescató, pero si sabe que me acordé de él todo este tiempo...  
  
Duo vió a Artemis, desde aquel campamento de entrenamiento no había cambiado mucho, sus brazos y piernas musculosas le daban apariencia de chico al igual que su ancha espalda, su mirada, una mezcla de inocencia perdida y deseo de venganza...  
  
-Creo que él tampoco se olvidó de ti, y estoy seguro que nunca quiso nada con Relena, ella no es como tú y Heero para querer tanto a una chica tiene que ser como tú  
  
-¿Cómo yo?  
  
-Si, fuerte... no creo que Relena haya pateado un roble hasta botarlo, ni se haya rasurado las piernas con un cuchillo de carnicero... mucho menos enfrentado a un tipo que ha practicado artes marciales toda su vida y ganarle, Relena no ha hecho mas que hablar mentiras frente a un montón de gente...  
  
Artemis sonrió pensando en lo que Duo le había dicho  
  
-por cierto, ¿crees estar bien en 3 días?  
  
-Sip, si no tengo fracturas como dices  
  
-No, no tienes... sólo descansa  
  
Duo se fue de la casa de los peacecraft esa noche. Artemis se presentó en la cena  
  
-Artemis, todas preguntaron por ti ahora...-dijo Relena  
  
-ah... pues... ya mañana regreso  
  
-¿Qué tal seguiste? ¿Descansaste?  
  
-Sip... gracias... oye ¿tu conoces a la familia Fortescue?  
  
-claro, empezaron una revuelta poco después de que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado la paz...¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Es que leí por ahí que la hija de ellos murió muy salvajemente, me llamó la atención ya que mi último apellido es Fortescue  
  
-¿Cómo murió esa chica?-preguntó Relena con interés  
  
-Te daría asco saberlo...estamos comiendo  
  
-dime... no importa... 


	6. En camino a la venganza

Artemis sacó todo lo que llevaba por dentro  
  
-Según dicen tenía un Gundam, Angel Wings era el modelo... bueno, lo derribaron, la sacaron y la golpearon hasta sacarle un ojo, le quebraron todos los dedos de la mano izquierda, se los doblaron hacia atrás, luego la dejaron ahorcada por ahí hasta que las aves de rapiña hicieron de las suyas...  
  
Relena dejó de comer; no podía creerlo, y claro si era una mentira muy bien inventada de Artemis  
  
-Estoy... muy sorprendida de lo que hicieron mis soldados pacifistas... -La chica tendría lo mucho 16 años, se miraba joven... creo que era peliroja -si, era peliroja...  
  
Artemis sonrió malévolamente y se levantó diciendo  
  
-Bueno, compermiso, quiero ver que tareas hicieron ahora en la escuela... así no me atraso, además he dormido todo el día.  
  
Artemis subió a preparar la bomba que estallaría tres días después.  
  
Al día siguiente, mandó su formulario; mientras abría su e-mail encontró dos mails.  
  
"Artemis:  
  
Hola,soy Quatre... que tiempo sin escribirte, espero que tu misión esté yendo bien; yo estoy bien, escondiéndome de el ejército pacifista que andan asesinando ex soldados para que ya no haya guerra... ironico matan para que otros no maten.  
  
Escribeme pronto, a ver cuando nos juntamos otra vez.  
  
Quatre."  
  
"Srita. Fortescue  
  
Soy un empleado de la carcel de prisioneros guerreros del ejercito pacifista.  
  
Sus padres me pagaron para comunicarle que estan bien, y que si liberarlos implica riesgo no lo haga"  
  
¿Implicaba riesgo? Buena pregunta.  
  
" también dicen que se esconda, que la pueden hayar los soldados pacifistas. Le mandan todo su apoyo y amor."  
  
Artemis apagó su PC y siguió haciendo la bomba, también determinó la cantidad de sedantes que le daría a cada persona de la casa. Entonces escuchó que la llamaban  
  
-Artemis!!! ¿pediste tu comida china? Te buscan aquí abajo "Que raro, yo no he pedido nada..." -Este joven dice que llamaste para pedir comida china y...-Relena siguió hablando, Artemis no daba crédito a sus ojos... 


	7. Nataku

"Wufei?? ¿Que hace este descarado aquí?"  
  
-Señorita Artemis Raberba?  
  
-Si... soy yo  
  
-Venga un segundo por favor  
  
Wufei y Artemis salieron  
  
-Vaya pequeña peliroja boca de metal... con que en misión importante ¿Eh?  
  
-Mira, si vienes a pelear, ven dentro de un mes...  
  
-Y si vengo a darte ayuda para tu misión... algo así como 40Mg de TNT y 23MG de nitroglicerina...  
  
-Wufei... ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó extrañada  
  
Wufei sonrió dándole el paquete  
  
-Duo me contó todo... desde la misión en el desierto, el affair con Quatre, el triangulo Diana-Heero-Relena... Hasta tu misión... y al final me aclaró "Wufei... esta Fortescue aparte de genio es una chica fuerte... una Nataku como tu le dices..."  
  
-¿y? Sigo sin entender... ¿Por qué tú que me odias como tu solo...?  
  
-Por que ya no te odio peliroja... bueno...-dijo viendo a su cabello  
  
-¿y eso a que se debe?  
  
-A que me recuerdas a mi esposa... Nataku...fuerte y valiente, y siempre del lado de la justicia  
  
La chica tomó el paquete mirándolo con una mezcla de lástima y frustración  
  
-No me tengas lástima Fortescue... - Dijo Wufei dándose la vuelta y alejándose- Suerte en tu misión, estaré en el hospital con Duo el día que la cumplas... por que saldrás herida ¿No?  
  
-No, pero lo fingiré... espera-dijo corriendo hacia él y extendiendo su mano-esto... es el comienzo de una amistad... ¿No?  
  
-dejémolo como una tregua...-dijo sin darle la mano  
  
Artemis retornó a la casa, puso la nitro en una hielera en su cuarto... mañana sería un gran día  
  
El día D llegó, amaneció y Artemis fue al colegio con Relena como de costumbre, esa tarde fueron al parque... Y vaya a saber usted que hacía Heero Yuy en el mismo parque también...  
  
-Heero!!!-dijo Relena mientras corría hacia él "espera, su novia esta viéndote" pensó retrocediendo  
  
-Hola Relena...-El chico voltea hacia Artemis-... Di...Artemis  
  
-Hola, ¿Vienes Relena?  
  
-No, gracias creo que me quedaré aquí  
  
-¿Viendo los patitos del lago, querida?-preguntó  
  
-NO, leyendo el libro que me prestaste-dijo Relena notablemente avergonzada  
  
-¿Le prestaste Harry Potter?-dijo alejándose con Artemis de la mano  
  
-Yep, pero la piedra filosofal, si le presto el cálix de fuego, no lo entiende-dijo suevemente al oido de Heero 


	8. almas iguales, caminos diferentes

Heero y Artemis caminaron por el parque  
  
-Eres un poco cruel con ella, deveras-dijo Heero sin soltarle la mano -Pues, ella encarceló y torturó a mis padres... y me extraña que hables así.. Heero calló y vió hacia el suelo  
  
-Te gusta-dijo soltándole la mano-por eso no pudiste matarla... aparte de que empezó a conquistar a la galaxia con sus mentiras...  
  
Hubo un momento de un molesto silencio...  
  
-Sabes, a pesar de todo... siempre te quise, seré cursi pero... Te amé Heero Yuy, desde el momento que apareciste frente a mi casa por algún truco del destino  
  
* flashback *  
  
Un niño de cómo 10 años repara algo que no se puede distinguir bien aún, protegido por un muro a sus espaldas, de lo que parece ser una mansión abandonada en medio de esa jungla en la que su nave (si, su nave) ha aterrizado.  
  
-Hola-dice una voz femenina-Soy Diana Fortescue  
  
El niño no le hace caso, y sigue reparando  
  
-Tengo una caja de herramientas...¿Necesitas algo? Ante esto el chico voltea, y una niña peliroja con los ojos verde oscuro y con una sonrisa opacada por alambritos de metal le repite  
  
-¿Necesitas algo?? Yo tengo herramientas  
  
-No te creo, eres una chica  
  
-no soy una chica... soy un soldado-replica con una expresión muy seria en su cara pecosa  
  
El niño ríe ante semejante ocurrencia  
  
-Esperame, no te muevas-pide la niña que al momento salta el muro con una caja  
  
-Me llamo...  
  
-Diana Fortescue, ya me lo dijiste, yo soy Heero Yuy-interrumpe  
  
-Esa es tu nave?? Mi papá tiene una pero... el anda en la guerra con mi mamá, estoy sola con mis 313 sirvientes...  
  
* fin del flashback *  
  
-Y pues desde entonces que nos conocemos-Desde que empezabas a reparar a tu wing zero...En serio Heero... te amo, bueno te amé  
  
Heero vió que estaba casi tan seria como la vez que le dijo que era un soldado  
  
-Bueno Diana... como tú quieras, yo también te quise, lástima que nunca te lo dije... nunca pero te quise, a mi manera... pero también te amé... nos parecemos... o nos parecíamos tanto... crecimos sin nadie a nuestro lado, tú por que tus padres nunca estaban en casa, yo por que me quedé huérfano muy joven y...  
  
Artemis no lo dejó terminar, lo abrazó  
  
-Tienes razón, Heero... quizá te quiero por que te necesito... no te necesito por que te quiero ¿entiendes?-dijo muy confundida y dejando a Heero más confundido aún  
  
Ambos se miraron, no estaban muy seguros de lo que hablaban  
  
"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre..."pensaba Artemis  
  
"Relena, Relena, Relena..."Pensaba Heero  
  
-Bueno, me gustaria ser tu amigo...  
  
-Y a mí  
  
-Esta bien, soldado Fortescue-dijo llevándose la mano a la sien  
  
-Lo mismo soldado Yuy-dijo repitiendo el ademán de Heero  
  
Se dieron la vuelta y cada uno se fue por su camino. 


	9. La dulce venganza de Artemis

Arte De regreso a casa, Artemis fue a la cocina, tomó un poco de agua en un recipiente aparte, y en el resto del agua colocó una fuerte cantidad de sedante, subió a su habitación y preparó el reloj de cuenta regresiva para esa noche después de la cena.  
  
-La cena está servida, señorita Fortescue  
  
-Gracias, Lies... te importaría disculparme con todos... tengo ganas de vomitar  
  
-Si está bien, que siga mejor...  
  
Artemis puso en orden su cuarto, vió el reloj: 7.00PM dentro de dos horas sería su acto final, pensaba en esto cuando Relena tocó a su puerta  
  
-¿Artemis? ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-Si, pasa...  
  
Relena entró, Artemis se había acostado viendo hacia la ventana  
  
-¿qué tal te sientes?  
  
-Pues, no muy bien...gracias por preocuparte Relena...Bueno tengo una buena noticia, para ti  
  
-¿cuál?-preguntó con interés "Por favor que haya cortado con Heero, señor"  
  
-Serás tía...  
  
-¿Tía?-pregunto extrañada  
  
-Sip... Estoy esperando un bebé de Heero  
  
-Me.... me... .me... mialegralanoticia-balbuceó-disculpa, estoy un poco cansada...  
  
Artemis sonrió malévolamente... "Dios, sólo falta una hora, mejor me pongo a trabajar" se puso un pijama y empezó a conectar y desconectar cables. "Media hora, y la señorita perfección/tragedia habrá volado en pedazos"..."quince minuntos", "cinco minutos..." un minuto" "cinco segundos"  
  
Artemis se cubrió, sus cáculos habían resultado, espero un momento a que bajara el polvo  
  
-AYUDAAAAAA!!!! HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!!!!  
  
Al poco tiempo ambulancias salieron de la nada, radiopatrullas...y Artemis con dos trenzas, en su cabello medio rojo, medio negro y un pijama celeste dando declaraciones  
  
-Me estaba lavando los dientes... de repente oi la explosión, guardé la calma hasta que el polvo bajó...  
  
-¿Qué hacía usted en la casa Peacecraft-Darlien?  
  
-Soy prima de Relena... pasaba un tiempo en su casa  
  
-ah!! Usted es la señorita Raberba  
  
-Sip...-Artemis era buena actriz, se mostraba muy preocupada, de repente lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes e hizo algo que la hubiese hecho ganarse el oscar...  
  
-POR FAVOR ENCUENTRE A LOS CULPABLES OFICIAL, SOY HUERFANA, ELLAS ERAN MI UNICA FAMILIA!!!-esto mientras lloraba y agitaba violentamente al oficial  
  
-Cálmese ya  
  
-Por favor!!!-decia sin escucharlo  
  
De repente todo se nubló, alguien le había inyectado un sedante... 


	10. Siempre supe que volvería a verte

mis pasó dormida una semana, al despertar...  
  
-Cielos, ¿habrá sobrevivido la ñoña esa?-fue lo primero que se preguntó  
  
-No sobrevivió-dijo alguien  
  
-¿Wufei?  
  
El chico se regresó y se sentó a un lado de la cama de la ex-peliroja  
  
-Misión cumplida, nosotros pusimos de nuestra parte... mira esto:  
  
"Acta de defunción  
  
Artemis Chiara Raberba Fortescue murió a las 12 horas del dia x del mes x de xxxx, motivo: sobredosis de sedantes causada por policía local.  
  
Extendido a las x horas..."  
  
-¿Chiara? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi segundo nombre?  
  
-Me lo dijo tu papá  
  
-Hola hija...-dijo entrando un hombre no muy alto, con el cabello pelirojo como el de Artemis  
  
-Nos alegra que hayas despertado...-dijo una mujer apenas mayor que Artemis, peliroja y pecosa también  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?  
  
La escena es tan ridícula, dulce, empalagosa, etc. Etc. que mejor no la pongo...  
  
-Diana... has crecido en estos últimos meses  
  
-Estoy igual, necesitas lentes papá  
  
En eso entra Duo con un chico rubio  
  
-Duo!!-dijo levantándose para abrazarlo-¿Quatre?  
  
-Diana...Diana...  
  
Todos salieron para dejarlos solos  
  
-Te salvaste de otra, pequeña-dijo Quatre  
  
-Te prometo que de la próxima no me salvo... en serio...  
  
Quatre rió  
  
-¿Sabes? Siempre supe que ibas a triunfar en tu misión  
  
-y yo... siempre supe que volvería a verte 


	11. Vacaciones

Pasados algunos días, que fueron divertidos ya que Duo y Wufei estaban viviendo en la casa de Diana (lease Artemis) el señor y la señora Fortescue anunciaron.  
  
-Chicos, se van de vacaciones  
  
-¿Vacaciones?-preguntó Duo poniendo su vaso de malteada de golpe sobre la mesa  
  
-A Londres... ¿no quieres Maxwell?  
  
-Claro, señor Fortescue, gracias  
  
-Tú también, Wufei, has hecho mucho por nuestra chica  
  
Wufei sonrió con orgullo  
  
-Yo no quiero ir a Londres, Mamá  
  
-¿Di? ¿no quieres volver a casa?  
  
-No, yo quiero ir a Arabia... alguien me espera ahí  
  
-Como quieras, pero estos chicos se van a Londres  
  
A los pocos días cada quien tomaba su avión, Duo y Wufei hacia Londres y Diana hacia Arabia. A casi 3,000 pies de altura pensaba con su libro "la orden del fénix" semiabierto  
  
"Quatre... nos volveremos a ver..."  
  
Mientras que 3,000 pies abajo, un chico ponía flores en una tumba falsa  
  
"Vaya, como que perder a Relena no hubiese sido suficiente... descansa en paz Artemis... mejor dicho, DIANA FORTESCUE; y descubrí que te necesito por que te amo...pero ya es tarde"  
  
DIANA FORTESCUE  
  
DATA: 180AC-196AC  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta dejando sobre la tumba vacía, un ramo de rojas amapolas.  
  
FIN 


End file.
